Claire Gets a Facebook
by MadamP
Summary: Just a random Idea that popped in my head, Claire on Facebook, what does she do? Spend her time watching what girls post on Shane's wall? Or use it to meet new friends?  note: I've only read to The 4th book
1. Claire gets a Facebook

I stared at the blank blue screen, "Welcome To Face book, Claire Danvers, get started by connecting to your friends." It took her to a tutorial and finally it told her to type in a name of a friend. Claire paused to think of a name then typed in, "Shane Collins." There were only a few results that came up, but she'd know her boyfriend out of anyone. She clicked on his profile and there was a picture they had taken together. Shane was sitting on the couch smiling straight at the camera while Claire, who didn't know where the camera was, was huddled over a book a bored expression on her face. Eve had taken the picture, so of course it had to stay. She clicked on his profile picture and it led her through a couple other pictures. "One hundred and fifty six?" she shook her head as she scrolled through his picture, a few were recently, and by that she meant within the last two months, and other had to be back when he was in high school.

When she reached the end of the picture rolls, she went back to Shane's profile and clicked the "Send Friend Request button." She went back onto her homepage and waited a couple minutes, nothing. Then a little number one popped up under a small picture of a world, "Shane Collins Has accepted your friend request, be the first one of your friends to write on his wall." She giggled softly at that and as she went to type on his wall, a small window, from the corner of the screen, popped up, "CLAIRE!" It said, "YOU GOT A FACEBOOK: D"

It was only too perfect when Eve plopped down next to her, "Seriously?" She shook her head and Claire turned to look at her, her hair was pulled back into a bun today and she wore no makeup, "You and Shane talk on Chat when you are a flight of stairs away from each other," She gave me a face that clearly said, what is wrong with you. "Bite Me," I heard from behind Shane's door. Then on the chat window, "Tell Eve I said Bite me."

I laughed and turned the laptop so she could see it and she pulled it over to her lap typing in a few words that made me want to wash my eyeballs. Shane even had to pop his head out to make sure it wasn't me sending him evil messages. He shook his head, blew me an air kiss, and headed back into his room. "Does Michael Have a face book?" I asked turning to Eve. She nodded, She clicked on Shane's friends tab and scrolled through his friends, most of which were females, until she came to the G section. "Here he is, Michael Glass." She pulled his page up and smiled at the picture. Michael had his blonde hair up in a Mohawk and he was standing in the bathroom, using the mirror to take the picture, a rocker sign in his hand. However, in the back ground, Eve was behind him creepily standing there.

I busted out laughed, "Send him a friend request." I said to Eve. "I wondered," she said out loud and typed in a name so fast I couldn't see. "Omygod," Eve said as she pushed the laptop to me trying her best not to laugh. On the screen was a picture of Oliver…..at a country club…..IN BOOTYSHORTS! "Send the link to Shane," She said laughing loudly.

I copied the link and sent it via chat box. We waited a few seconds and we heard a thud from upstairs and Shane's uncontrollable laughter booming through the house.

"Michael Glass has accepted your friend request." One New Message, I clicked on the little message symbol to see Michael sent me a face that looked like this "."


	2. You Didn't Change Your Relationship

Shane wrapped his arm around me and I instantly felt the warmth of him. He was just so….Shane. "Whatcha doin?" He asked me following my eyes to the computer screen, "Looking for people." I typed in another name "Eve Rosser." I turned to Shane when I pushed the search button, "Does Eve have a facebook?"

Shane paused to rub his chin, "I think." I had gotten my answer when a little picture of Eve came from the results and I sent her a friend request. He paused and I followed his gaze to the computer screen, it was my profile. There was a little grey person, because I had not uploaded a picture of me, no picture, and only two friends, Shane and Michael, under the friend tab. On my page there were words that said,

"**8:00 Claire Danvers liked School. 8:01 Claire Danvers added her Hometown. 7:45 Shane Collins, Michael Glass, and Claire Danvers are now friends. 7:30 Claire Danvers joined Facebook."**

"What," I asked as I leaned back against the couch, my laptop laying on top of my math book, I laid my head on his shoulder. He chuckled softly and it was the sweetest sound I had ever heard. "You didn't change your relationship status?" He asked me and I gave him a face that clearly said, what. Shane laughed, "Babe, give me the computer and I'll teach you a thing or two." I slid the laptop over to his lap. He logged me out and I shook my head whispering softly, "So that's how you do it." Shane laughed, "You know, for a genius, you are kinda dumb." He stuck his tongue out at me playfully and I responded by leaning up and pretending to bite his tongue.

He eyed me up for a second before he turned the laptop and signed in, "Really Shane?" I shook my head and he shrugged, "Girlfriends, you never know what they'll do when they have your Facebook log-in." When he was logged in, Shane checked his notifications and I laughed a little. "What?" He said turning to me, "**Laura I'msopretty Pink** posted on your wall." Shane looked confused for a second, "I don't even think I know a Laura." He went to his page and sure enough Laura had posted, "Hey Shane :) Bowling for fun, we should hang out again lol, text it."

Shane, completely embarrassed deleted the post, "Oh," He said, "That Laura." He then checked his messages, from other girls talking about how fun their dates went, "Huh," I said gently chewing on the inside of my cheek to keep from sounding like a little jealous girlfriend. "But Watch this," Shane said with a small grin, he clicked 'Edit my Information' and up came little things. "Relationship, don't mind if I do." He said clicking the tab, "Hey Claire, would you say we are in a relationship or are we going to be like all the dumb couples and get married."

My eyes shot open, "Listen Shane, you're a great guy but I do-" Shane laughed a little, "No, Babe look," he said pulling down the option, I blushed looking at the screen, "Oh…I guess the relationship." He clicked on it and when Facebook Wrote 'With Whom' I could see Shane typing in "None ya."

Instead he typed in **Claire Danvers **and clicked on my picture. Facebook said, "**Claire must accept your request before it is posted on your wall**." Shane smiled, " Now, we need a profile picture for you, so all these girls can look at and be jealous." Shane said, his smile lighting up like a kid in a toy factory. "Smexi Picture time!" He said pretty loudly that Michael stuck his head out from his door, no shirt and his jeans hanging really low on his waist, "Cover your eyes Claire," Shane said before throwing his big hand over my face, "Your eyes are too young to see that." I heard Michael chuckled before going back into his room, and most likely Eve.


	3. Your Grandaddy added me

Claire Danvers was sure that she loved Shane more than she loved her own life, but right now he was just a pain in the ass. "No just, tilt your head to the side and throw your hair over your shoulder," he said and she looked up at him, "That's what I'm doing!" He sighed and gently lifted her chin with his index finger and kissed her lightly.

It wasn't a long kiss but it was enough so that Claire didn't notice the Camera flash coming from the side of the room. When she pulled away from the kiss, Shane had a small smirk on his face and Claire raised an eyebrow, "what?" she asked him. He chuckled and took the camera from Eve who came skipping into the room. "We have your new profile picture."

She looked at the little screen on the camera; Shane was bent slightly hovering over her while she sat on the couch, her head tilting upwards and her hands on his shoulder. She shook her head, "We can't put that up, what if my parents friend me."

Shane shrugged, "your parents," he said as he sat back down on the couch, pulling her laptop from the arm of the chair and a USB plug. As he connected the camera to the computer Claire couldn't help but roll her eyes, "They'll be your In-laws some day," she meant it as a joke and Shane just laughed it off, "I think you got the better in-laws."

Shane pulled up facebook and typed in her email address,.. Without even trying to be discreet, he typed in her password and logged her in. Claire looked back at him with wide eyes, "why do you know my password?" Shane chuckled, "I looked over your shoulder the last time you logged on." Michael, who had been coming down the stairs said, "C'mon Claire even I know your password." I crossed my arms over my chest, "you do not." She said to him pouting playfully

Eve laughed from across the room, sitting down on the couch were Michael had joined her, "Your password is Mrscollins24." Claire couldn't even help the blush the fell across her face, "I hate you guys," she said shaking her head.

"Tadah," Shane said handing the laptop to her. **"You have just added a profile picture; your friends may like and comment on it."** I looked up at the top left hand corner of the screen. There was a little number 6 on two little blue people. "What does that mean?" I asked showing it to Shane. He slugged his arm over my shoulder, "You have friend request," He leaned over and clicked on it showing it to me, "you can either accept or deny them."

The first one was Amelie, just that, no last name or anything, "Should I accept it," she asked looking around, everyone shrugged, and so she just saved that one for later. The next one was her mother, she declined it, and if she asked her she never got it.

The next two she didn't know, there was a girl named Stacey and then a guy named Bob (he reminded her of the spider) who sent her a message telling her how she could win a free I-pad. The next one was Jason Rosser. Claire's eyes went up to eve before she looked back at the screen; Shane leaned over and pressed the decline button. She couldn't blame him, is Jason stabbed you would you want your girlfriend adding her on facebook?

The last one was someone who made her smile. "Michael Your granddaddy is adding me on facebook."Michael laughed softly, "Yeah…he does that sometimes." He smiled as she clicked on Sam Glass's profile. Sam was there, looking the same as ever, just like Michael only with red hair. In his picture he was sitting next to Michael while he played the guitar. Eve was behind Michael putting up the bunny ear symbol. While Shane was in the background tripping and Claire had been the one behind the camera.

She clicked accept and smiled as she poked him.

**"Sam Glass and Michael Glass have poked you."** She looked up at Michael curiously, he hadn't moved, he hadn't pulled out a phone or a laptop or anything. "How did you poke me?" She asked him and he laughed, "I didn't." She looked from the screen back to him, "but Facebook says you did."

Shane smirked, "So if Facebook told you to jump off a bridge would you?" That was a typical Shane remark. She shrugged, "can I update my status while I'm doing it?"

**"Sam Glass has suggested friends for you."**

I chuckled softly, "at least we know what Sam does during the say."

* * *

><p><strong>AN, Don't know if it'll let me post them but Claire's Email was suppose to be .com and her password is 24.**


	4. The Group Chat

Today Claire decided to try something that she hadn't done before, a group chat. It only made sense what with Shane not around, Eve at work, and Michael well…doing vampire things. She clicked the chat box and clicked Shane's name, she then click the little crank button and clicked 'add more people' she click on Eve and Michael's name. The first thing in her head was why were they online? She sent the first message, "Hey Everyone"

Claire: Hey everyone

Shane: Shouldn't you be studying :-P

Eve: Hey you know that has Student and dying in it

Michael: 0.o you would notice that.

Shane: Guys…..

Eve: Not my fault…I'm a Goth

Michael: My Goth ;)

Eve: The one and only ;)

Claire: EWWWWWWWWWW

Shane: For real you guys make my mouth sweet

Shane: HA! Get it….because they're so sweet and lovey-dovey?

Michael:….

Eve: That wasn't even funny

Shane: Claire?

Claire: Sorry babe…it wasn't funny.

Shane: I'm still funny to myself

Shane: Awww crap, the boss is coming, be back in a second

Shane Collins has left the Chat

Eve: So Claire bear what have you been up to

Claire: Busying myself around the house, cleaning the dishes, going through people's room.

Michael: and by that you mean….

Claire: Shane's room

Eve: Did you go in his closet? ;)

Claire: yes…yes I did…now my eyes will never be the same

Michael: greeeeaaattt, now I'll have to hide my stash

Eve: YOU have a stash? I didn't expect that!

Michael: I mean…. WHAT?

Eve: Can't wait till I get off work…. your room is mine!

Michael: Sweetheart it's nothing.

Eve: HAHA too late! I'm going searing.

Eve Rosser has left the chat

Michael: well….

Claire Danvers has left the chat

Michael: Facebook still tells you even if it's two people? What? That's stupid.

Michael Glass has logged off.


	5. Grammar

Claire was glad, she was just starting to get used to Facebook. As she waited for her class to start, she sat in the student union and updated her status with her Smart phone.

**Claire Danvers updated her status**: Man will Class start soon?

Her phone buzzed, telling her she had new notifications

**Shane Collins Commented on your status**: first person I met to be glad to be at school

**Eve Rosser commented on your status**: Shut up Shane, u r the only person not going to school

**Shane Collins:** Not true, you and Michael are more people

**Eve Rosser**: That's diff, we fin highschool

**Shane Collins**: Please, spell your words out. *You *are *different *finish

**Eve Rosser**: Whatev, no 1 judgen by spelling

**Shane Collins**: My eyes are

**Claire Danvers**: Please guys…don't argue on my status

**Eve Rosser**: I woudn't have 2 if he wasn't a dumb as

**Shane Collins**: *wouldn't *to *ass

**Eve Rosser**: It dosnt matter

**Shane Collins**: *Doesn't, grammar is everything

**Eve Rosser**: Their really isn't a diff YOUR the only person commenting

**Shane Collins**: That sounds better in your sentence *You're it means You're YOUR means ownership

**Claire Danvers**: Seriously guys…this was just a status

**Shane Collins**: It's much more now.

**Eve Rosser liked that comment**

**Eve Rosser Updated her Status**: Hey Shane, we should make Claire crazy

**Shane Collins Commented on her status**: Hey your writing is better!

**Eve Rosser:** It was suppose to make Claire Crazy!

**Claire Danvers**: It worked

**Michael Glass, Sam Glass, and Shane Collins like that comment**

**Myrin commented on her status**: good grammar is hard to find on the interweb these days

**Claire Danvers**: -_- Who let you back on the internet Myrin?

**Shane Collins, Frank Collins, Ameilia, and 54785 people like this.**


End file.
